Fagin/Gallery
Images of Fagin. Animation Oliverandcompany_0921.jpg|Fagin Barge.png|Fagin's home Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5872490-768-432.jpg|"No, no, no, no, no, no, no...." Oliverandcompany_0326.jpg|The gang is glad Fagin is home Oliverandcompany_0327.jpg|''Einstein'' licking Fagin Oliverandcompany_0329.jpg|Fagin hugging Francis and Dodger Olver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5872520-768-432.jpg|"Sykes!" Oliverandcompany 0335-1-.jpg|Fagin disappointed with the "loot" his dogs brought for him in order to pay Sykes back Oliverandcompany_0337.jpg|Fagin discovers Oliver screen_image_114184.jpg|Fagin, all wet, sad because he was given only 3 days to pay back Sykes Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5872694-768-432.jpg|The gang trying to cheer up Fagin Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5872697-768-432.jpg|Einstein giving Fagin a dog biscuit to eat so as to cheer him up some more Thanks, guys.jpg|"Thanks, guys." Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5872706-768-432.jpg|The gang glad that Fagin is happy and okay Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5872708-768-432.jpg|Einstein licking Fagin again to show his affection in return for Fagin's gratitude Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5872712-768-432.jpg|Dodger showing Fagin who scratched DeSoto's nose 590683_1291377274417_full.jpg|Fagin discovers who scratched DeSoto 's nose, is amused, and impressed by Oliver 's bravery Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5872762-768-432.jpg|Fagin loves Oliver and accepts him in the gang Oliverandcompany_0411.jpg|Fagin gets ready for bed Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5872770-768-432.jpg|Francis bringing the light for Fagin in order for him to read a bedtime story for the gang Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5872771-768-432.jpg|''Tito'' turning on the light for Fagin Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5872773-768-432.jpg|Fagin's bedtime story Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5872788-768-432.jpg|Fagin asks Francis to demonstrate his barking and Francis does it Fagin reading the gang a bedtime story.jpg|Fagin reading the gang a bedtime story Fagin and the gang sleeping.png|Fagin and the gang sleeping Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5872963-768-432.jpg|Fagin driving Oliver and the dog-gang Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5872968-768-432.jpg|Fagin and Dodger Dead men do not buy dog food!.jpg|"Dead men do not buy dog food!" Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5872979-768-432.jpg|"So, big smiles,... Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5872989-768-432.jpg|... get out there, and fetch!" Oliverandcompany_0607.jpg|Fagin in the pawn shop Fagin notices Oliver's new golden collar.png|Fagin notices Oliver's new golden collar Oliverandcompany_0780.jpg|Fagin forms a plan Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5901176-768-432.jpg|Fagin writing the ransom note and drawing the rendez-vous map Oliverandcompany_0815.jpg|Fagin goes over his plan Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5901259-768-432.jpg|Fagin and Dodger (and Oliver in Fagin's pocket) seen on 1 of Sykes' security camera screens Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5901262-768-432.jpg|Fagin's funny face on the screen Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5901276-768-432-1-.jpg|Fagin with Sykes' limo model Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5901285-768-432.jpg|Fagin discussing his plan to Sykes awkwardly Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5901316-768-432.jpg|''Roscoe and DeSoto'' trying to attack Fagin, not before Dodger jumps into the scene and fights them off Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5901329-768-432.jpg|Fagin discussing his plan to Sykes properly and loudly this time Fagin's proof.png|Fagin's proof Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5901343-768-432.jpg|Fagin shocked to see Dodger injured and laying unconcious on the floor due to the attack Oliverandcompany_0861.jpg|In Dodger's time of need, Fagin rushes by his side Oliverandcompany_0862.jpg|Fagin is angry over Dodger's injury Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5901391-768-432.jpg|Fagin's watches Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5917400-768-432.jpg|''Jenny'' and Georgette meeting Fagin Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5917402-768-432.jpg|Fagin accidently tangles himself up Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5917407-768-432.jpg|Fagin free Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5917473-768-432.jpg|Fagin wondering what is Jenny doing here Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5917476-768-432.jpg|Fagin finding out that Jenny is Oliver's wealthy cat owner Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5917482-768-432.jpg|Fagin sad to see that Jenny brought only a piggy bank in order to get Oliver back Oliverandcompany_0898.jpg|Fagin tries to cheer up Jenny Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5917490-768-432.jpg|Fagin doesn't know what to do Fagin's hard descision about whether to follow his good heart or not.jpg|Fagin's hard descision about whether to follow his good heart or not Fagin is sad and feels guilty to see Oliver and Jenny sad and cry.png|Fagin feels guilty Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5917533-768-432.jpg|Fagin giving up the ransom Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5917536-768-432.jpg|Fagin giving Oliver back to Jenny Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5917559-768-432.jpg|Fagin fruitlessly orders Oliver and his dog-gang to stay instead, drives alone to Jenny's rescue Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5917749-768-432.jpg|Fagin to the rescue Oliverandcompany_1047.jpg|Fagin being chased by Sykes Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5937246-768-432.jpg|Fagin driving his friends into a substation; hoping to lose Sykes Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5937264-768-432.jpg|Fagin driving his friends into a tunnel with Sykes, unfortunately and driving like a madman, still in pursuit Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5937322-768-432.jpg|Fagin, seeing a train heading their way, freaks out while trying to save Jenny Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5937334-768-432.jpg|Fagin saving Jenny Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5937382-768-432.jpg|Fagin happy and relieved to see that Oliver is alive and his enemies are no more Oliverandcompany_1119.jpg|Fagin and Winston Oliverandcompany_1138.jpg|Knowing he lost his bet with Winston, Fagin leaves in a rush Oliverandcompany_1149.jpg|Fagin's good bye to Jenny Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5938152-768-432.jpg|Fagin driving his dogs back home while they're singing Why Should I Worry reprise Merchandises 2004_012.jpg|Fagin with Oliver and Dodger pin Fagin Pin.jpg|McDonald's Fagin toy for the Walt Disney Masterpiece Category:Character galleries Category:Oliver & Company